1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a receptacle to be removably stationarily mounted within the passenger or driver compartment of a motor vehicle and includes a bottom inclined downwardly toward a drain outlet with which the inlet end of a flexible drain line is operatively connected. The discharge end of the drain line opens outwardly from the vehicle compartment for discharging upon the ground and the receptacle is operatively associated with a flushing liquid reservoir (which reservoir may comprise the windshield washing fluid reservoir of an associated vehicle) for receiving washing liquid from the reservoir for the purpose of flushing the interior of the receptacle. The receptacle is to be used to receive sputum.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of sputum receptacles heretofore have been provided as well as waste receptacles provided with flushing liquid dispensing structures. However, the instant invention incorporates a sputum receptacle for use in the interior of a motor vehicle compartment and equipped with a flexible drain line opening outwardly of the vehicle compartment for discharging upon the ground. A plurality of the disclosed forms of the sputum receptacles are operatively associated with a vehicle windshield washing liquid reservoir for receiving liquid therefrom under pressure to flush the receptacle after each usage thereof.